totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Macey
Macey, labeled The Beautiful Nerdette was a camper on Total Drama Danger as a member of the Killer Catfish. Biography Macey was born and raised in London, England and has a thick british accent. She was always spoilt as a child by her parents, even though she didn't ask them to. Macey loves her family and enjoys hanging out with her sister Tegan who is 16 years old, like Macey. When Macey started high school, she became quite popular as she is very smart, and most of the guys thought she was hot; but Macey didn't care about that, she just wants people to accept her for who she is. Audition Tape ■Macey is shown holding a trophy up on a stage* Macey:" Hello there, my name is Macey. I am currently captain of four clubs at my school. The debating team, which I am captain of has just came back from competition, of course we won. I lead us to victory! Also I made a list on why I want to join: *talks out list* One: To meet new people. Two: To win. Three: I would like to meet a cute guy. So, pick me, and I promise to be a fair competitor and a great friend to every body!" Macey's Interview After Total Drama Danger Interviewer: "So, Macey. How was your time on the show?" Macey: "Great! I loved it! I had the time of my life!" Interviewer: "Do you have any regrets after being eliminated?" Macey: "That I should have tried to get along with more people so they would vote with me." Interviewer: "What was your faveorite moment?" Macey: "I have to say, It was every moment I shared with my boyfriend Ashton. " Interviewer: "What was your least faveorite moment?" Macey: "When I was eliminated. It sucked!" Interviewer: "Did you make any friends/enemies?" Macey:" I'd like to say that I did make quite a few friends, but also quite a few enemies. Especially Willian. He annoyed me." Inteviewer: "Would you ever sign up for a reality show again?" Macey: "Maybe. It depends." Confessionals Episode One: *"I'm on the Killer Catfish.....SERIOUSLY!?" *"Bridge thinks he can beat me? He has no idea what's coming at him" *after Bridge knocks her off the platform into the lake* I underestimated him.. *fixes up her glasses* Episode Two: *gasps* "FOUR EYES!? Did Blake just call me that! How DARE he!" *after she knocks Blake off the pedestal* "See! He should never underestimate a person with 'four eyes'!" *"Willian is SO being eliminated!" Episode Three: *"I-I'm scared out h-h-heights....." *after she Bungee Jumps* "That was SO great! I want to do it again!" Episode Four: *"It was really sweet of Ashton to walk with me....." *"Yes! We won!...Again." Episode Five: *"Ew...the clothes are disgusting...." *crying* Ashton was eliminated....*continues crying* Episode Six: *"The reward is a day at the spa!? We HAVE to win this challenge!" Episode Seven: *"We have to mime someone! That's easy!" *"See I told you, I good at miming!" Epsode Eight: *"I know what I'm going to dress as!" *in her superhero costume* "Super Nerd!" *WHAT!? They're voting for ME!? Trivia﻿ *Macey has a relationship with Ashton. * Macey and Monique are the only blondes who have not dyed their hair. * Macey and Patricia are the only girl to wear glasses. * Macey can be a bit antagonistic and bossy at times, however she's not an antagonist. * Macey thinks that she is the best at almost everything. Gallery Macey.png|Macey's Wallpaper Ashey wallpaper.png|Macey and Ashton's Wallpaper. -6- KC Macey's Entry.png|One of Macey's challenge entries. -8- Super Macey.png|Super-Nerd Killer Catfish-totaldramadanger.jpg|The Killer Catfish. Macey new desing.png|Macey's Behind The Scene Outfit Total Drama Danger (EVRYONE).png|Macey in the Group Photo. 4.png|Bridge VS Macey. Multicolorgirls.png|Macey and the girls are told they cannot shower. 800px-9.png|Macey and Blake fight. Maceyandwillian.png|Macey says to Willian that if he loses, he will be eliminated. 800px-14.png|Macey fall asleep into Ashton arms. Maceyandashton-Eliminationkiss.png|Macey kisses Ashton after his elimination. Ashey.jpg|Macey: "Please do not leave me here alone...." Team Monique.png|Macey cheers for Monique when she wins Total Drama Danger. Total Drama All-Stars Asheypredict.png|Macey hosting apart of the first Behind The Scenes with Ashton. Categoria:Characters Categoria:Killer Catfish Categoria:Total Drama Danger Contestants Categoria:Female Categoria:EBGR Categoria:Staff Categoria:TDAS BTC Staff